gameofthronesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Arya Stark
2 3 4 5 6 |Erster Auftritt ="Der Winter naht" |Letzter Auftritt ="Niemand" |Erschienen in =46 Episoden (siehe unten) |Erwähnt in = |Titel =Prinzessin |Beiname =Arry Niemand Lanna Mercy |Status =Am Leben |Alter = |Geboren = |Gestorben = |Todesepisode = |Todesursache = |Kultur = |Herkunft =Winterfell |Fraktion =Haus Stark Männer ohne Gesicht (Ehemals) |Religion =Die alten Götter des Waldes (ehemals) Glaube an die Sieben (ehemals) Gott des Todes |Familie ={Eddard Stark} - Vater {Catelyn Stark} - Mutter {Robb Stark} - Bruder Sansa Stark - Schwester Bran Stark - Bruder Rickon Stark - Bruder Jon Schnee - Halbbruder {Rickard Stark} - Großvater {Brandon Stark} - Onkel {Lyanna Stark} - Tante Benjen Stark - Onkel {Hoster Tully} - Großvater {Minisa Tully} - Großmutter Brynden Tully - Großonkel Edmure Tully - Onkel Roslin Frey - Tante {Lysa Arryn} - Tante {Jon Arryn} - Onkel Petyr Baelish - Onkel Robin Arryn - Cousin {Talisa Maegyr} - Schwägerin Tyrion Lennister - Schwager (ehemals) Ramsay Bolton - Schwager |Dargestellt von =Maisie Williams |Sprecher =Maisie Williams}} Arya Stark ist eine der Hauptfiguren in Game of Thrones und tritt in der ersten Folge der Serie zum ersten Mal auf. Verkörpert wird sie von Maisie Williams. Arya ist die jüngste Tochter von Lord Eddard und Lady Catelyn Stark und die Schwester von Robb, Sansa, Bran und Rickon sowie die Halbschwester von Jon Schnee. Arya weigert sich, eine feine Dame zu werden und lehnt Einfluss und Macht als Gründe für ihre Entscheidung, wen sie heiraten wird, ab. Sie besitzt ein Schwert namens Nadel, welches sie als Geschenk von ihrem Halbbruder Jon Schnee erhalten hat. Sie wurde im Braavos'schen Schwertkampfstil trainiert und hatte einen Schattenwolf namens Nymeria, bis sie ihn freigelassen hat, aus Angst, dass er von der Königin hingerichtet wird, aufgrund der Attacke gegen den Prinzen. In der Serie Staffel 1 Arya begleitet ihren Vater und ihre Schwester Sansa nach Königsmund. Bereits auf dem Weg dorthin kommt es zu Auseinandersetzungen zwischen ihr und Prinz Joffrey, dessen schlechten Charakter sie sofort erkannt hat. In der Hauptstadt bekommt sie, zu ihrer großen Freude, Unterricht im Schwertkampf von Syrio Forel, einem Schwertmeister aus Braavos. Nach König Roberts Tod und der Gefangennahme ihres Vaters kann Arya mit Syrios Hilfe vor den Lennisters flüchten und irrt fortan durch die Hauptstadt. Sie wird schließlich Zeugin der öffentlichen Hinrichtung ihres Vaters. Danach nimmt sich Yoren, der die Hauptstadt nach Rekruten für die Nachtwache durchsucht, ihrer an und verspricht ihr, sie nach Winterfell zurückzubringen. Staffel 2 Arya zieht gemeinsam mit Yoren und den Rekruten der Nachtwache nach Norden. Sie nennt sich Arry und gibt vor, ein Junge zu sein. Gendry, der Bastardsohn von König Robert, ist ebenfalls dabei. Es tauchen Männer der Königsgarde mit einem Haftbefehl für Gendry auf. Yoren vertreibt sie zunächst. Arya erkennt, dass es ein Geheimnis um Gendrys Herkunft gibt. Gendry bemerkt, dass sie ein Mädchen ist, und sie gibt zu, die Tochter von Lord Eddard Stark zu sein. Yoren erzählt Arya, wie sein Bruder getötet wurde. Er habe sich dann das Gesicht des Mörders eingeprägt und den Namen immer vor dem Schlafen aufgesagt, bis der Tag der Rache kam. Arya übernimmt dies und sagt sich immer die Namen derjenigen auf, an denen sie sich rächen will: Joffrey, Cersei, Ilyn Payn, der Bluthund,... Später werden sie von Lennister-Soldaten angegriffen. Arya hilft Jaqen H'ghar und zwei Männern bei der Flucht aus einem brennenden Käfig. Nachdem die Soldaten Yoren getötet haben, bringen sie Arya und die überlebenden Rekruten nach Harrenhal, wo Ser Gregor Clegane Gefangene systematisch foltern lässt. Als schließlich Tywin Lennister ebenfalls auf Harrenhal eintrifft, beendet dieser die Folterungen und bestimmt Arya zu seinem Mundschenk. Auch er hat erkannt, dass sie ein Mädchen ist, allerdings nicht, wer sie ist. Es gefällt ihm, dass sie lesen und schreiben kann. Jaqen H'ghar gibt sich Arya gegenüber als ein Attentäter der gesichtslosen Männer zu erkennen. Weil sie sein Leben gerettet hat, steht er in ihrer Schuld. Er verspricht, drei Männer zu töten, deren Namen sie ihm nennen soll. Arya nennt als erstes den "Kitzler", der alle gefoltert hat. Jaqen tötet ihn. Als Lord Petyr Baelish auftaucht, erkennt dieser Arya, verrät sie jedoch nicht. Dafür erwischt ein Lord des Kriegsrates Arya mit einem gestohlenen Brief, kann ihn jedoch nicht lesen. Jaqen kann ihn gerade noch rechtzeitig für Arya töten. Als Tywin Lennister gegen Aryas Bruder Robb Stark zieht, möchte sie, dass Jaqen Tywin tötet. Der ist jedoch schon fort. Daraufhin nennt sie Jaqen H'ghar seinen eigenen Namen. Sie ist erst bereit, ihn zurückzunehmen, als Jaqen sich bereit erklärt, ihr und ihren Freunden zur Flucht zu helfen. Mit seiner Hilfe kann Arya gemeinsam mit Gendry und dem Jungen Heiße Pastete aus der Festung fliehen. Auf der Flucht treffen sie erneut auf Jaqen. Er bietet Arya an mitzukommen. Sie habe viele Angebote für den Roten Gott. Sie könne sie alle opfern. Doch Arya sagt, dass sie zuerst ihre Mutter, ihren Bruder und ihre Schwester finden müsse. Daraufhin gibt er Arya eine Münze und ein Kennwort ("Valar Morghulis"), womit sie ihn in den freien Städten finden kann, falls sie ihn brauchen sollte. Staffel 3 260px|right Arya, Gendry und Heiße Pastete versuchen, nach Schnellwasser zu gelangen, als sie von der Bruderschaft ohne Banner aufgegriffen und gefangen genommen werden. Als Sandor Clegane, der "Bluthund", sie findet, kämpft er mit Ser Beric Dondarrion und tötet diesen. Doch Thoros von Myr belebt den Gefallenen wieder, während Clegane gehen darf. Arya flieht zornig, da sie Sandors Tod wünscht. Auf Aryas Flucht wird sie von Sandor gefangen. Dieser reitet mit ihr zu den Zwillingen, da dort bald eine Hochzeit sein wird, bei der ihre Familie anwesend ist, obwohl Arya zunächst glaubt, dass er sie zurück nach Königsmund bringt. Bei den Zwillingen angekommen flieht Arya unbemerkt vor Sandor und muss zusehen, wie die dort lagernden Stark-Soldaten hinterrücks ermordet werden und auch der eingesperrte Grauwind getötet wird. Sie wird Zeugin, wie der enthauptete Leichnam ihres Bruders Robb Stark, auf sein Pferd gebunden und mit Grauwinds Kopf ausstaffiert, unter Spottrufen durch das Lager geführt wird. Aria ist entsetzt, wird aber von Sandor bewusstlos geschlagen und fortgebracht. Fortan reist Arya wieder mit Sandor durch Westeros. Als sie an einigen Frey-Soldaten vorbeireiten, die sich untereinander mit ihrer Beteiligung am Mord an Robb brüsten, tötet Arya einen davon brutal mit einem Messer im Genick, während Clegane die restlichen tötet. Allerdings ist er Arya nicht böse. Nachdem die Soldaten getötet sind, ist es die letzte Sequenz mit Arya in der dritten Staffel, als sie blutüberströmt ihre Münze in die Hand nimmt und die Worte "Valar Morghulis" spricht. Staffel 4 Arya und der Bluthund ziehen durch die Flusslande. Dabei treffen sie an einer Schenke auf wenige Soldaten, die zu den Lennisters gehören. Arya erkennt jenen Mann wieder, der ihr einst in Harrenhal ihr Schwert Nadel gestohlen hat. In der Schenke brechen die beiden einen Streit vom Zaun, bei dem es Arya gelingt, dem Dieb die Kniekehlen zu durchtrennen. In Erinnerung an den Überfall der Lennisters auf die Rekruten der Nachtwache fragt sie ihn, ob er aufstehen könne. Er verneint, Arya bietet ihm Hilfe an und stößt ihm ihr Schwert in die Kehle, da er einst einen Jungen bei dem Überfall auf dieselbe Art getötet hatte. Arya hat zunehmend weniger Skrupel beim Töten. Mit den Pferden der getöteten Soldaten setzen sie ihren Weg fort. Unterwegs treffen sie auf einen Bauern und seine Tochter. Arya sagt, dass sie und ihr "Vater" (der Bluthund) zu den Tullys von Schnellwasser gehören. Darufhin gewährt ihnen der Bauer Unterschlupf vor dem Sturm auf seinem Hof. Der Bluthund bestiehlt jedoch den Bauern, was Arya wütend macht, da der Bauer und seine Tochter unschuldige Menschen sind. Sandor begründet sein Handeln damit, dass der Bauer und seine Tochter schwache Menschen wären, die den nahenden Winter sowieso nicht überleben werden. Arya führt wie gewohnt jeden Abend ihre Liste weiter und fügt ohne Angst laut "Der Bluthund" hinzu. Arya wird im weiteren Verlauf immer geübter im Umgang mit ihrem Schwert Nadel. Sie praktiziert dabei die letzten Übungen von Syrio Forel. Der Hund beobachtet sie dabei und verspottet ihre Art der Kampfkunst, während Arya ihren Freund Syrio verteidigt. Daraufhin soll sie sich im stellen, um ihre Künste auf die Probe zu stellen. Allerdings ist ihr Schwert zu dünn, als dass es den Bluthund verwunden könnte und Arya muss erkennen, dass Größe und Kraft einen Kampf wesentlich mitbestimmen, wenn man kein Meister einer Kampfkunst ist – Sandor setzt sie nämlich mit einem kurzen Schlag mühelos außer Gefecht. Sie gelangen zu einem niedergebrannten Hof, wo sie den dazugehörigen Bauern sterbend vorfinden. Sie erlösen ihn von seinem Leiden und einem langen unausweichlichen Todeskampf. Dabei werden sie von den beiden ehemaligen Mithäftlingen von Jaqen H'ghar angegriffen. In einem Moment der Überraschung gelingt es einem von den beiden, den Bluthund zu verwunden, kurz bevor er diesen wiederum töten kann. Der andere ist jener, der Arya einst Misshandlungen mit ihrem Stock versprochen hatte. Arya zögert ihn zu töten, da sie seinen Namen nicht kennt. Nachdem er ihn genannt hat (Rorge), stößt sie Nadel blitzschnell in sein Herz. Kurz nach diesen Ereignissen streiten Sandor und sie sich darüber, wie die Wunde des Bluthundes zwischen Hals und Schulter am besten zu versorgen sei. Er versucht sich selbst zu nähen, während Arya es mittels Feuer behandeln will. Das lehnt er unerbittlich und mit Wut und Angst ab. Er blickt auf die Kindheit mit seinem Bruder Gregor Clegane zurück. Dass ausgerechnet sein eigener Bruder ihm diese Brandverletzungen im Gesicht zugefügt hat, hat er nicht verwunden. Arya scheint Mitleid mit ihm zu haben und wäscht seine Wunde aus und beginnt sie zu vernähen. 260px|right Die beiden ereichen das Grüne Tal und schließlich das Bluttor vor Hohenehr. Clegane will Arya gegen Gold eintauschen und stellt sie den Wächtern vor. Doch diese erwidern, dass Lady Lysa vor drei Tagen gestorben sei. Von dieser Nachricht überrascht, fängt Arya lauthals an zu lachen, da es nun offensichtlich ist, dass Sandor Clegane, wie schon bei bei den Zwillingen, kein Lösegeld für sie bekommen wird und den weiten Weg und die Mühen umsonst auf sich genommen hat. Nachdem Sandor Clegane von Brienne von Tarth besiegt und durch einen Sturz am Bein schwer verletzt wurde, lässt Arya ihn, verblutend und unfähig sich zu bewegen, zurück. Obwohl er sie bittet, ihn zu töten und somit einen weiteren Namen von ihrer Liste zu streichen, und sie provoziert, damit sie es tut, klaut sie ihm nur das übrige Gold und überlässt ihn allein und ohne Hilfe sich selbst. Arya reist alleine weiter und gelangt schließlich an eine Anlegestelle, wo sie den Kapitän des ankernden Schiffes darum bittet, sie in den Norden an die Mauer zu bringen. Doch das Ziel des Schiffes ist Braavos. Prompt entscheidet sie sich, mitzureisen und bietet dem Kapitän die Münze von Jaqen H'ghar mit den Worten "Valar morghulis" an, der sie überrascht annimmt und Arya eine Kajüte überlässt. So reist Arya nach Braavos. Staffel 5 Arya erreicht die Stadt Braavos. Sie wird vom Kapitän ihres Schiffes zum Haus von Schwarz und Weiß gebracht. Sie bittet um Einlass und fragt nach Jaqen H'ghar, wird jedoch abgewiesen. Sie verharrt eine längere Zeit auf den Stufen vor dem Haus und hält dem Regen, der Kälte und der Dunkelheit stand. Schließlich verlässt sie ihren Platz vor dem Haus von Schwarz und Weiß, wirft ihre Münze, die sie von Jaqen bekommen hat, ins Wasser und geht. Sie "trainiert" in der Stadt, indem sie Tauben mit ihrem Schwert den Kopf abschlägt. Sie wird von drei Braavosi aufgehalten, denen sie sich mutig entgegenstellt. Doch zu einem Kampf kommt es nicht, da in Aryas Rücken jene Gestalt auftaucht, die sie am Haus abgewiesen hat. Daraufhin fliehen die Braavosi und Arya folgt dem geheimnisvollen Mann zurück zum Haus von Schwarz und Weiß. Dort erhält sie ihre Münze zurück und der Mann wechselt sein Gesicht zu jenem von Jaqen. Sie bekommt erklärt, dass es keinen Mann mit dem Namen Jaqen gibt, sondern nur "niemand" - dazu müsse auch sie werden. Nun darf sie in das Haus eintreten. Zunächst darf Arya nur geringfügige Aufgaben ausführen, wie zum Beispiel das Kehren der großen Halle. Sie wird von der Heimatlosen, einem Mädchen, das schon länger im Haus dient, befragt, wer sie sei. Arya gibt ihren Namen zur Antwort und wird geschlagen. Ihr wird erklärt, dass sie zu "niemand" werden müsse, so wie Jaqen und die Heimatlose. Deshalb soll sie alles fortwerfen, was Arya Stark gehört. Ihre Kleider wirft sie ins Wasser, doch von ihrem Schwert Nadel kann sie sich nicht trennen und versteckt es zwischen den Felsen am Ufer. Arya bekommt nun die Aufgabe getarnt als Muschelverkäuferin in den Hafen zu gehen und zu beobachten, was sie sieht. Dabei fällt ihr besonders ein Mann auf, der Wetten auf den Untergang von Schiffen abschließt. Er profitiert so vom Leid der Menschen. Sie erhält den Auftrag ihn weiter zu beobachten. Auch bekommt sie anscheinend ein Fläschen mit Gift für den Mann. Als sie gerade ihren Auftrag ausführen will, sieht sie ein Boot im Hafen. Lord Maes Tyrell kommt nach Braavos. Er soll dort im Auftrag der Krone von Westeros mit der Eisernen Bank von Braavos über die Schulden verhandeln. Er wird als Wache von Ser Meryn Trant begleitet. Dieser hatte einst Syrio Forel getötet, den Fechtlehrer von Arya. Diese vergisst sofort ihren Auftrag und beobachtet nun Meryn Trant. Der besucht ein Bordell. Dort werden ihm Frauen vorgeführt, die ihm jedoch alle nicht jung genug sind. Er will nur ganz junge Mädchen, die er auf sadistische Weise misshandelt. Auch am nächsten Tag werden ihm drei junge Mädchen zugeführt. Er schlägt die ersten beiden Mädchen, die schreien und weinen. Doch das dritte Mädchen ist anders und wird von Trant ausgewählt. Nach einem brutalen Schlag sinkt es auf ein Knie und vollführt eine seltsame Gandbewegung zum Gesicht, zieht es ab und es kommt Arya Stark zum Vorschein. Sie sticht Meryn Tarnt die Augen aus und in die Brust. Dann fragt sie ihn, ob er sich noch an sie erinnern kann. Sie wirft ihm die Ermordung von Syrio vor. Dann schneidet sie ihm die Kehle durch und vollendet ihre Rache. Als sie wieder zurück im Haus Schwarz und Weiß ist, wird sie von Jaqen und der Heimatlosen zur Rede gestellt. Sie hat den falschen Mann getötet. Sie ist noch immer kein "Niemand". Ihre persönliche Rache als Arya Stark war ihr wichtiger. Sie hätte sich deshalb kein Gesicht nehmen dürfen. Sie hat dem vielgesichtigen Gott ein Leben gestohlen, also soll nun dafür auch ein Leben genommen werden. Sie sieht vermeintlich Jaqen H'ghar sterben und trauert um ihn, während das Mädchen sie fragt, worum sie weint. Dann steht Jaqen plötzlich an Stelle des Mädchens hinter ihr. Die Leiche vor ihr hat nun ein fremdes Gesicht, das Arya abziehen kann. Sie entfernt Gesicht um Gesicht, bis sie plötzlich ihr eigenes sieht. Das ist allerdings auch das Letzte, was sie sieht. Jaqen erklärt ihr, dass die Gesichter nur für "Niemand" gefahrlos zu tragen sind, für "Jemand" sind sie dagegen wie Gift. Während er dies ausspricht, verliert Arya ihr Augenlicht und fängt an zu schreien. Staffel 6 Als Strafe für ihren Verstoß wurde Arya aus dem Haus von Schwarz und Weiß geworfen und bettelt als blindes Mädchen auf den Straßen von Bravos in Lumpen gehüllt um Geld. Viele gehen achtlos vorbei, nur wenige haben Mitleid. Arya ist durch ihre Blindheit vollkommen hilflos, allerdings stellt sie nach einiger Zeit fest, dass ihr Gehör schärfer wird. Sie kann ersten, leisen Gesprächen lauschen, obwohl die Sprecher nicht in ihrer Nähe sind. Die kleine Freude währt nur kurz: Plötzlich wird sie von der Heimatlosen überrascht und muss mit einem gegen sie antreten. Durch die Blindheit ist Arya völlig unterlegen und verliert den Kampf. Fortan kommt die Heimatlose jeden Tag wieder um gegen Arya zu kämpfen. Jedes Mal unterliegt Arya, läuft aber auch nicht weg, sondern stellt sich ihrer Gegnerin. Schließlich wird sie nach einer erneuten Niederlage von Jaqen H'ghar aufgesucht. Nacheinander macht er ihr drei immer größere Angebote im Tausch für ihren Namen: zu essen, einen Platz zum Schlafen, ihr Augenlicht. Doch Arya erkennt die Prüfung dahinter und lehnt alle drei Angebote ab, bereit, eine blinde, obdachlose Bettlerin zu bleiben. Das stellt Jaqen offenbar zufrieden und er befiehlt ihr, mit ihm zu kommen. Sie wird von ihm aus ihrem Bettlerdasein erlöst und wieder in das Haus von Schwarz und Weiß aufgenommen. Dort muss sie lernen, ihre Pflichten blind zu erfüllen und weiterhin jeden Tag gegen die Heimatlose kämpfen. Durch das ständige Training ist Arya irgendwann in der Lage, die Schläge auch blind abzuwehren, ja sogar zurück zu schlagen. Außerdem muss sie der Heimatlosen wieder und wieder die Geschichte ihres früheren Lebens erzählen. Für jede Unwahrheit, Ungenauigkeit oder Beschönigung setzt es dabei Rutenhiebe. Schließlich wird sie von Jaqen erneut in Versuchung geführt, ihre Augen zurück zu bekommen, wenn sie ihren Namen sagt. Nachdem sie erneut besteht, wird sie zum Brunnen gerufen und bekommt eine Schale zu trinken angeboten. Sie zögert doch Jaqen versichert ihr, wenn sie wirklich niemand ist, hat sie nichts zu befürchten. Sie trinkt und bekommt ihr Augenlicht zurück. Arya ist ein "Niemand" geworden, eine wichtige Voraussetzung ihrer Ausbildung zum Mädchen ohne Gesicht. Arya bekommt von Jaqen eine zweite Chance, einen Auftrag. Er sagt ihr, dass es eine dritte Chance nicht gäbe. Sie soll Lady Crane, eine Schauspielerin, vergiften. Diese spielt Cersei Lennister in einem Stück, das über die wichtigsten Ereignisse des Kriegs der Fünf Könige in Königsmund handelt. Arya sieht sich das Stück mehrmals an, was sie an ihr früheres Leben erinnert. Sie erlebt dabei u.a. Enthauptung ihres Vaters wieder. Als das Stück die Hochzeit von Joffrey Baratheon und Margaery Tyrell wiedergibt, kann sich Arya ein Lachen über Joffreys Tod nicht verkneifen. Von Lady Cranes Vorstellung als Cersei ist sie jedoch mitgerissen. Sie denkt nach, ob sie wirklich niemand sein will. Während der Pause schüttet sie das Gift in den Rum der Schauspielerin. Es kommt zum Gespräch zwischen Arya und Lady Crane, die Aryas ausdrucksstarke Augen bemerkt und sie darauf aufmerksam macht, dass sie auch eine Rolle spiele. Nachdem die Schauspielerin das Gift trinken will, stößt Arya es ihr aus der Hand und warnt sie, dass ihre Schauspielkonkurrentin sie tot sehen will. Arya holt ihr Schwert und will aus der Stadt fliehen. Die Heimatlose hat alles mit angesehen, berichtet es Jaqen und bittet ihn, Arya töten zu dürfen. Er erwidert, sie solle Arya nicht leiden lassen. Die Heimatlose greift Arya daraufhin in der Stadt aus dem Hinterhalt an und stößt ihr dreimal ein Messer in den Bauch. Lebensgefährlich verletzt springt Arya über die Brüstung in den Fluss und schafft es zunächst zu entkommen. Sie findet Unterschlupf bei Lady Crane, die sich ihrer annimmt. Sie schlägt Arya vor, sich der Theatergruppe anzuschließen, denn sie bräuchten eine neue Schauspielerin. Arya lehnt ab, weiß sie doch, dass sie weiter gejagt wird. Dann jedoch ermordet die Heimatlose Lady Crane und will auch Arya töten. Nach einer wilden Jagd quer durch die Stadt stellt die Heimatlose Arya in ihrem Versteck, einem fensterlosen Keller. Sie greift Arya an, doch diese löscht das Licht. In der plötzlichen Finsternis ist nun Arya der Heimatlosen dank ihrer Zeit als Blinde weit überlegen. Sie sticht ihr mit Nadel die Augen aus, tötet sie und hängt ihr Gesicht in die Halle. Dort konfrontiert sie Jaquen damit, dass er ihren Tod befohlen habe. Dieser bestätigt dies und ergänzt, dass sie dennoch hier und endlich Niemand geworden sei. Arya entgegnet, dass sie Arya Stark von Winterfell sei und nun nach Hause gehen wird. Jaquen lässt sie mit einem Lächeln und einem Kopfnicken gehen und Arya verlässt das Haus von Schwarz und Weiß. Auftritte Hauptcharakter In den Büchern A Game of Thrones Arya ist wenig begeistert davon, nach Königsmund zu reisen. Auf dem Weg dahin kommt es zu einem Streit mit Prinz Joffrey, dessen wahren Charakter sie frühzeitig erkennt. In der Hauptstadt erhält Arya aber zu ihrer großen Freude Fechtunterricht von dem Schwertmeister Syrio Forel aus Braavos. Als Ned gefangen genommen wird, kann Arya dank Syrios Hilfe fliehen. Ganz auf sich allein gestellt, irrt sie in der Hauptstadt umher und muss mit ansehen, wie ihr Vater öffentlich hingerichtet wird. Arya wird von Yoren, einem Mitglied der Nachtwache, der sie erkannt hat, aus der Stadt heraus gebracht, der sie zu ihrem Schutz als Jungen ausgibt und ihr den Namen "Arry" gibt. A Clash of Kings Zusammen mit Yoren (der sie nach Winterfell bringen will) und weiteren Rekruten für die Nachtwache, erreicht Arya die Flusslande. Dort jedoch begegnen sie Soldaten der Lennisters. Yoren wird getötet, Arya kann mit einigen Rekruten fliehen, darunter Gendry, der, ohne es selbst zu wissen, der uneheliche Sohn König Roberts ist, sowie Jaqen H'ghar, der offenbar mehr ist, als er zunächst vorgibt. Sie werden von Ser Gregor Clegane gefangen und in die gewaltige Festung Harrenhal gebracht. Die Festung wird aber von Stark-Soldaten im Handstreich genommen. Jaqen H'ghar, offenbar ein Attentäter der gefürchteten „gesichtslosen Männer“, gibt ihr eine Münze und ein Kennwort, mit dem sie ihn angeblich überall in den freien Städten finden kann. Neuer Herr über Harrenhal ist zunächst Lord Roose Bolton, Kommandeur von Robbs Südarmee. Arya gibt sich dennoch nicht zu erkennen und bleibt als Dienerin Nan in der Festung. Zusammen mit Gendry und einem anderen Jungen läuft sie wieder davon. A Storm of Swords Zusammen durchstreift die Gruppe die Flusslande und begegnet Lord Dondarrion, den Aryas Vater damals ausgeschickt hatte, um Lennister-Plünderer zu bekämpfen. Einer der Männer erkennt sie als Arya Stark. Man plant, sie für Geld von Robb auslösen zu lassen, während Gendry sich der Gruppe anschließt, zu der unter anderem auch Thoros von Myr und der sehr junge Ned Dayne, Lord von Sternenfall („Starfall“ im Original) in Dorne, gehören. Arya sieht sich von der sogenannten Bruderschaft enttäuscht; sie wird schließlich von Sandor Clegane entführt, der sie für eine reiche Belohnung an Robb übergeben will. Arya wird aus der Ferne Zeuge der „roten Hochzeit“ an den Zwillingen (dem Sitz des Hauses Frey). Galerie *Siehe mehr: Bilder (Arya Stark) Arya Stark Promo Staffel 1 Game of Thrones.png AryaStark.jpg|Arya in 1.Staffel mit langem Haar Arya & Ned.jpg Arya Staffel 3.jpg Arya Stark Bruderschaft ohne Banner.jpg Arya Stark Staffel 4 02.jpg Arya Stark Staffel 4.jpg imaged.jpg Arya Stark Staffel 5.jpg Arya Ungebeugt, Ungezähmt, Ungebrochen.jpg Arya_Staffel_5.jpg Arya 5.jpg Arya_Stark_GoT_Staffel_6.jpg Arya_Stark_GoT_Staffel_6_-_Kopie.jpg Siehe auch * * Einzelnachweise en:Arya Stark es:Arya Stark fr:Arya Stark it:Arya Stark ja:アリア・スターク lt:Arya Stark nl:Arya Stark pl:Arya Stark pt-br:Arya Stark ru:Арья Старк sv:Arya Stark uk:Арья Старк zh:艾莉亚·史塔克 Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Arya Stark Kategorie:Charaktere der 1. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 2. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 3. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 4. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 5. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 6. Staffel Kategorie:Männer ohne Gesicht Kategorie:Status: Am Leben